


I Love Mew!

by Cafe_Bar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Seduction, Sex maybe?, idk yet, miraculous love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Bar/pseuds/Cafe_Bar
Summary: The miraculous love square is going to go through a lot on this Valentine's Day!





	1. Adrien's P.O.V

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new on this website go easy on me! 
> 
> I love miraculous ladybug a lot!

Adrien walked down the steps of the school, a light snow falling. He wore his light blue scarf his father had got him. He wore it constantly!   
He waved to Alya who nudged Marinette, who jumped slightly and waved at him, giving him a small smile. He let his hand fall, wondering what made her jumpier than usual.   
"Aaaaadrikiiiiins!~" Someone called to him. He internally groaned, it was Chloé. It wasn't that he didn't like Chloé, she was his first friend, but only because their parents were friends. She's just, not nice to other people. She's not really a people person.   
He smiled, "Hey Chloé. Whats up?"   
She batted her eyelashes, which she didn't need to do, in his opinion, "Oh nothing! You know what?" She asked him.   
"What?" He answered, but he didn't really want to know.   
"It's going to be Valentines Day in three days! And I was wondering if we could-"   
"Sorry Chloé, I have a photoshoot on Valentine's Day. I can't hang out."   
She pouted, "Hmph. Fine, but at least get me something nice afterwards." She turned on her heel, with Sabrina right behind her.   
He exhaled, he said that he had a shoot on Valentine's Day, but it was the day before. He wanted to be free on Valentine's Day. A certain kitty cat wanted to see his love bug.


	2. Marinette's P.O.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, not really of any importance, it's here to bring the story along :)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng blushed when Alya bumped her, but she gave a small wave in return when Adrien gave the two of them a wave.   
"Alya!" She said, when he was out of reach.   
"What!" Alya laughed. "Come on girl! You've gotta tell him soon! Valentine's Day is coming up!" At this Marinette blushed even deeper.   
"Alya! Keep your voice down!" Marinette shushed her friend.   
"Girl cmon." Alya out a hand on her hip, "everyone except him knows you've got the hots for him!"   
Marinette then became a tomato. "WHAT?!? No!!" She argued.   
Alya nodded, "Yes! They do. Look." She cupped her hands to her mouth, "Rose, come here!"   
A small girl with a blond pixie cute and a pink dress skips over and smiles, "Hi!! What's up?"   
Before Marinette could shut her up, Alya asked, "Who does Marinette like?"   
Rose giggled and said, "that's easy, it's Adrien!"   
Marinette grabbed Alya and shook her by the shoulders, "Who else knows?!?" She said.   
Alya laughed again, "I told you! Everyone, except the guy himself!"   
Marinette sighed, "Im going home!" She walked down the steps,   
"You're going to have to tell him eventually!!!" Alya called to her.   
"Eventually does not mean 'now'!" She answered, and turned the corner down the road towards her parent's bakery. She said hello, kissed them on the cheeks then head upstairs, saying she had a really bad headache and that she'd already eaten and heading to bed.   
She texted Alya for a bit, then saw a certain figure leaping across the buildings from her window.   
She smiled to herself. Of course Chat would start patrol early, she could already see the smile on his face.   
But what she didn't see was the medium red, heart-shaped box hanging from his belt.


	3. Chat Noir's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of NSFW~   
> I find that this chapter is kind of silly and rushes straight to the point? But it gets better :)

Chat Noir bounced along the rooftops. Valentine's Day is in three days! He'll finally tell Ladybug how much he loves her, and seriously this time. He knows he pulls cheap attempts. Like making jokes or teasing her, but that's just his way of saying 'I'm comfortable around you."   
With his enhanced hearing from Plagg, he heard a familiar roof door open a few houses down. It was Marinette's. Since she was up at this time of night, he might as well say hello, right? He waved, then landed on her balcony. She wore a small coat, a white tuque with a pink pom-Pom on top, and of course, with her signature purse. He was always tempted to look inside it, but something told him he'd better not.   
"Hey Chat!" Marinette put her hands in her coat pockets. "What are you doing out this late at night?"   
Chat leaned on the balcony, and smirked, "I could ask you the same thing, princess~"   
Marinette rolled her eyes. "I needed air, my friend has been making my love life difficult-" she barked out a laugh, "if you could even call what I have a love life."   
Chat's ears perked up, he didn't know Marinette had even had a boyfriend. Wait why was he suddenly jumping straight to that thought? And why was he suddenly getting upset???   
Stay calm, it's just Marinette. No...it's not JUST Marinette...She deserves all the happiness in the world and if someone's hurts her I'll use my Cataclysm!   
"O-oh?" He wiped off a little snow on a chair that was there and sat down. He patted the place next to him. "Come sit, I can help if something's up?"   
She looked at the chair, "It's all wet, it's okay I'll stand!" She smiled.   
Chat's eyes narrowed as he smirked, "You can come sit on my lap, Princess~"   
Marinette's eyes widened a bit and he swore he saw a little blush on her cheeks, but then that look vanished as quick as it came, replaced by defiance and stubbornness. "Fine!" She said. 

Wait what- 

Marinette sat on Chat's lap, with one arm looped around his neck. She's dealt with Chat Noir before, as Ladybug of course, never as Marinette, but it didn't hurt to put a little bit of Ladybug's character into Marinette's, right?   
Chat's Adam's apple bopped once. Twice. He now felt a little blush creep up his neck. Stop it Adrien it's Marinette come on-  
"Is this to your liking, kitty?~" she dinged his bell. 

Oh good LORD 

He loosened a breath, trying to pull himself together. He smirked at her, "If you're happy, Im happy." He smiled.   
She giggled, and he said, "so what's this friend doing?" Her smile fell, and she groaned.   
"Ugh! Okay so my friend Alya, has been trying to get me to tell this guy I like him, right? And since Valentine's Day is coming up, she's pestering me even more!" She sighed.   
Chat nodded, "and who is this mysterious man?~" he asks.   
"A-" she looks at him and frowns. "Why am I even telling you this?" She looked away, a little tinge of pink to her cheeks, and it wasn't because of the cold.   
"Because I'm your friend!" He answers, "and since I'm your friend, you can describe him to me, so you don't have to tell me his name."   
She sighed again, but looked at him, "Okay, fine...He has blond hair, and these-" She exhaled, "striking green eyes, they're like-when the sun hits a side of a forest and all the different colours of green show up..." She looked at him, "they're a lot like yours actually.." her brows furrowed a little bit, he swallowed, hoping she didn't hear.   
Her hand raised up and softly brushed his hair out of his eyes. He studied her face. The way her lips looked like rose petals and the way her hair brings out her eyes. She moved his hair and swept a finger over his ear, then down his jaw.   
He could feel her gaze on him, it was soft, and it tingled, it was giving him goose bumps. He could feel his heart beat speed up.   
"Your eyes.." he said, making Marinette look at eyes and not his jawline. "They're like...Bluebells in a field..." He could feel their breath mingling, mixing. "Like the blue of the ocean, and the sky mixed up."   
She blushed, and then looked down. Her eyebrows raised. He frowned and looked down. His hand was on her thigh. He cursed and immediately removed it. "I-um.." He swallowed, trying to control himself. This was Marinette! He couldn't do this with her!   
She blushed even deeper as she reached up again and hooked her other arm around his neck, looking away. "Y-Yknow..." She looked away, "I could use some..." her eyes flicked to his, "practice..."  
His breathing hitched.   
She smirked, "For when I finally open up to him."   
He exhaled, looking at her lips. Her hands touched his velvet ears, and he could feel his suit getting a little too tight in a place where Marinette could most likely feel. He turned crimson.   
Think about Ladybug, think about Ladybug-

Ladybug's not on his mind right now. 

"Marinette, Im not sure what you think you're doing." He said, with quite some difficultly, since her hands were still roaming his hair, making him hard to concentrate,   
"I know damn well what I'm going Chat Noir." She whispered,   
"What if I-" A groan escaped him, she had shifted, not realizing the friction between them. He gripped the chair so hard he thought he was going to break it. "I don't want to hurt you Marinette-" he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, "im a regular guy under this suit, with normal guy thoughts and normal guy feelings...I don't want to hurt or misguide you.."  
She looked at him, and slid her hand to his chin, and made him look at her. "I know." She leaned in and kissed him, slowly and awkward at first. He kissed her back almost instantly, almost ravenous. It wasn't fair the way she teased him. He put on hand on her thigh and the other on her waist.   
She started to get the hang of kissing now. It's not that she wasn't bad, it's just that she was a little clumsy, like normal Marinette, which made him want to pull back a little. But the look in her eyes pulled him back in, like a magnet.   
She made a little sigh when he tightened his grip on her thigh. He growled and pulled away, breathing heavily. Her coat was open. His gaze travelled down her neck, to her collarbone- he licked his lips.   
"Marinette-" he looked at her. She was blushing, and her smile- god he wished she wasn't looking at her like that. He was the one supposed to seduce. A stray alley cat momentarily fell for the princess in the tower, "I don't know how long I-" She shifted again, good god. This time it was on purpose.   
He pulled her close and brushed kisses down her neck, nipping at her skin. His hands were roaming. He didn't notice. He couldn't focus. Only her. His suit was very uncomfortable now.   
"Chat-"   
He shivered and drew back a little. He knew he couldn't do this. But god did he want to. "Marinette, I can't take off this suit you know."   
She looked at him, breathing heavily, but calming down. "Okay." She knew that. He would have to de-transform, revealing his identity, though she really wouldn't mind right now. She slid off his lap and sat beside him. "I get it." She was a little disappointed that he stopped, but she understood. She knew she had to stop too, before she regretted anything.   
He reached up and pressed his hand to her cheek, and kissed her softly.   
"I hope that was enough practice for you~" he smirked, though his voice wavered.   
She giggled,blushed a little and poked his nose, "It'll do."   
He laughed at that, "See you soon, princess." He said, getting up holding her hand, he gave it a little squeeze, then jumped over the railing and used his pole to sort of fall to the other building. He landed silently. He gave her a small wave and disappeared into the black. 

What was I thinking?


	4. Ladybugs P.O.V.

Ladybug knew she was patrolling along tonight. Chat called to tell her he couldn't come. He's sick. She didn't mind, she understood. Though she missed her silly kitty. She would have to call him or get his attention somehow if an akuma presented itself.   
She couldn't help thinking about what her and Chat Noir did last night. It was daring but... She realized after that it wasn't okay to exploit his feelings and use his body like that. She'll have to apologize at one point.   
Meanwhile, she swooped over and saw Adrien's house. Well, honestly it wasn't hard to miss. She's only been at his house once, and that was when she was Ladybug, she would be too flustered if she was Marinette. Though she's feeling a little flustered right now...   
She noticed that his bedroom light was flicking on and off. Her feet started moving.   
What am I doing? I can't just visit Adrien in the middle of the night!   
Yet she didn't stop herself. She threw her yo-yo and grabbed onto a ledge and swung herself over.   
She landed lightly as she could while landing next to a window. She stepped onto a ledge and knocked. She saw Adrien's face of surprise and he scurried to the window, covered in shadow, and opened it.   
"Ladybug? What are you doing here?" He frowned.   
She turned red, her gaze travelled down his muscled chest and-  
Oh my god   
"Um-" She pointed downwards, but didn't look down.   
"What?" He looked down.   
He wasn't wearing any pants. 

He wasn't wearing anything 

Adrien made a sound that sounded like something between a cat mewling and a strangled bird. Ladybug quickly turned around to hide her burning face.   
She saw Adrien Agreste naked 

Naked

And she wouldn't mind seeing it again.   
"Stop It!" She whispered to herself, slapping her cheeks.   
She heard him come back to the window, and turned a little bit. "I can look now?"   
She thought she heard something like "you could have looked before" but that was probably her thoughts. 

Probably. 

She turned to see him still without a shirt- why did he have to be without a shirt, and had black pyjama pants with little ladybugs on them.   
She looked down at them and put a hand to her mouth giggling.   
He looked down and crossed his arms, blushing a little. "Oh just come in-" He took her hand, pulling her in and shutting the window.   
He cleared his throat. "Sorry I um-" he scratched the back of his head. "Startled you."   
She put up her hands, "it's okay didn't mind seeing-" Adrien's eyes widened, turning even redder. Meanwhile she was turning redder than a, Well, a ladybug. "I mean it was nothing-Well there was clearly something-I MEAN-" She clenched her fists. "It's okay.."   
He looked at her with a glint in his eyes. He was giving her a look that he usually gave Marinette when she babbled. Oh god she was babbling. Babbling about his-   
"So um..." he scratched his arm. "What are you here for?"   
"Oh!" She chuckled, "I was on patrol, that's what me and Chat Noir call it, and I happened to swoop by, and I saw your light flickering on and off. I just wanted to know if everything was okay.."   
Adrien smiled, "I'm okay, but I couldn't sleep I guess." He sat down on his couch and patted the seat next to him, and she sat down.   
"Too much on your mind?" She asked him.   
He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess you could say that.." he licked his lips. And she tries not to look at them. And failed. "I just..There's a lot going on.." he sighed, dropping his hand. "There's this girl.." he looked at her, turned red and quickly looked away.   
He had a girl. Well of course he had a girl! She thought to herself, I mean look at him! He's gorgeous! And also gorgeous underneath all those clothes-   
Still..it made her upset. She smiled at him, though. "Who's the lucky lady?"   
He smiled, "Well...She has these really, really blue eyes.." he looked at her, "She has a kind heart and a brave soul." He looked up, "I know I'm meant to be with her, you know?" He covered his smiling face with his hand. "But...she doesn't notice me..."  
Ladybug laughed, which got a small frown from Adrien.   
"I'm sorry but...How can she not notice you?" She smiled and looked down, "You're smart, handsome, clever.."   
She jumped a little when his fingers lifted her chin. "So," he said with a small smile, "You think I'm all those things, Ladybug?" He winked at her.   
Ladybug blushed, "Of course I do." She said quietly. "The girl would be really lucky to have you Adrien." She smiled at him.   
His eyes were dark green in the moonlight, he cupped his hand around her chin and drew her close, as he leaned in.   
She turned crimson, Adrien Agreste was about to kiss her-no this, this isn't how she wanted it to happen. Yet she didn't move.   
His lips brushed hers faintly, like he was a lion playing with his prey. She wouldn't mind being his prey.   
She reached up and grabbed his bare shoulders, pulling herself closer.   
What! Was she doing!   
She felt his strong hands wrap around her small waist, and she let out a small moan when he let one of his hands roam to her thighs.   
She shouldn't be doing this she shouldn't be doing this   
He kissed her lips like they were delicious candies that he wanted to devour slowly, savoringly. She nipped at his lower lip which made him growl. She almost froze. She's heard that sound before.   
She pulled back, looking at him, "I..."   
She stopped herself from speaking. The look on his face...She recognized it from somewhere. It bothered her that she couldn't figure it out. "It's late." She said, and cursed herself when his face fell. "I-It's not that I didn't like what we were doing-I could've done more- I mean, we could've done more- I MEAN-"   
He brushed out laughing, and she blushed, crossing her arms.   
They froze, for they heard footsteps all the way from own the hall. She pulled away and headed for the window.   
"Wait, Ladybug-" He grabbed her wrist.   
She looked back at him, "Adrien I gotta-" He was bowing, kissing her hand. "-go.." she swallowed and slightly took her hand back.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Ladybug.." He blushed a bit, but gave her a wink.   
She giggled, "Bye.."   
Ladybug opened his window, and swung into the night sky.   
Adrien stayed at the window until he couldn't see her anymore. He licked his lips.   
"Nice goin' there pal!" Plagg came out of his shirt.   
"Shut up Plagg. I'm going to take a cold shower."  
"Haha I bet you need to!!!-"  
"Plagg!"


	5. Author's note

Before I got a comment saying that the user didn't see anything   
I'm writing this fanfic (and others ;) ) on my phone, so sometimes it doesn't say that I've posted a chapter, or it will post whatever I was writing if I click my phone off.   
I don't know if it's a bug or something but if you guys say something I can fix it!   
So if it happens again just write a small comment like that so I can fix it up!! Thank you <3 -Cafe_Bar :)


	6. Texts, texts and more texts

Alya to Mariiii : GURL GUESSSS WHAT? 

Mariiii to Alya: WHAAAAT? 

Alya to Mariiii: Im throwing a PARTAYYY and guess who's inviteeeeed??? ;) ;) ;) ;) ;P

Mariiii to Alya :AHHHHHH 

Alya to Mariiii : AHHHHHHH 

Mariiii to Alya : When's the party? 

Alya to Mariiii : Friday night! Also ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) 

Mariiii to Alya : What? 

Mariiii : ALYA 

Alya to Mariiii : ITS VALENTINES DAY THEMED!!!! 

Mariiii to Alya : WHAT?!? ALYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Alya to Mariiii : ;) night~ sweet dreaaaaams~~~ ;) ;) ;P 

Mariiii to Alya : you're a turd and I hate you! 

Alya to Mariiii : You'll be thanking me after the party~~~~ 

Mariiii to Alya : ALYA 

Mariiii to Alya : You suck. 

Mariiii to Alya : <3 <3

Alya to Mariiii: • • 3


	7. Ups and downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end it with one long chapter (Well for me, I can't write that much) after this one. I have another Miraculous Ladybug fic coming up after this one, a Karaoke AU! Hopefully it will get as popular as Starrycove's BreakDance AU-   
> Anyways, If you want to send me fan art (I'd love to get some even if you think you can't draw) that would be freaking amazing!!! You can send it to me by Instagram at Saco_Cosplay and Facebook by the same name!   
>  Love, Cafe_Bar <3 <3

Ladybug walked on one of the rooftops. It was Saturday, and the sun was just peeking above the streets of Paris. It painted pinks and purples and oranges on the sky. These kind of sunrises were her favourite sunrises. She thought about the way she could blend those colours into a glaze and pour it into a cake on a rack. All the colours freezing into a simple glaze but was stunning on the eyes. She looked up into the sky, her advanced eyesight from her Kwami made her capable of seeing farther. She couldn't see that far up, but if she tried. She could still see the stars winking at her, saying they'll be back another night. She was so distracted from her thoughts she didn't hear the familiar pitter patter of feet.   
"Hey bugaboo~" Chat Noir said, smirking.   
Ladybug jumped, "Chat! You almost scared the spots right off me!" She crossed her arms, frowning.   
Chat put his arms up in defence, "Sorry, bugs." He leaned on his staff, "You doing okay?"   
She sighed, "Yeah.." she ran her hands down her face. "There's just been a lot of stuff going on in my life."   
He frowned, not expecting that kind of answer, and sat down. "Talk to me." He said seriously.   
She shook her head, "No, it's okay, I don't want to trouble you."   
His expression softened, "Ladybug.." he took her hand and made her sit down next to him, smiling. "we're partners, we're a team. You can talk to me." He poked her nose.   
She giggled, "Kitty, it's just that I have a lot of stuff on my hands, being Ladybug, being me, trying to get Adrien Agreste to-"  
He instantly snapped up, "Wait what. Adrien who?.."  
She cursed and slipped her hand away from his. "No one!" She looked away nervously, "Just someone in my school- SHOOT!" She buried her face as she once again let out some information about herself.   
Meanwhile, Chat almost fell off the roof.   
"Adrien Agreste goes to your school?" His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.   
"Yes-" She groaned, "No!...Maybe?" She shrugged with a nervous smile.   
"What school is it?" He asked,   
She shook her head, "No way kitty, I'm not saying anything else. I'm just really, really tired. I've had a few..." her face pinked, "long nights."   
Chat looked the other way to hide his burning face, "what if I say something about me, so you can tell me more about you?.."   
"No" she stood up, her voice steely.   
Chat sprang to his feet, "why not?! We could know about each other! I can get to know you, you could get to know me!"   
"Kitty I cant-"   
"Yes you can-"   
"Chat what if I don't want to learn about you!!!!" She raised her voice. Her stomach dropped when she saw his crestfallen expression. She covered her mouth with both hands, "chat im sorry-" She took his hands, but he wasn't looking at her, "Chat Noir look at me-,"   
Hesitantly he did.   
"I didn't mean it Chat-," she cupped his cheek, but he didn't mean in. "Of course I want to know more about you! But with this-"   
"With what Ladybug?" He tore his hands away, "What is this?" He gestured between them, "How long is it going to take for you to notice how much I care for you! How I would do anything for you, and you don't even want to know the guy who would do all these things, ALL of those things, for you."   
She took a step back, "Chat-"   
"Ladybug I can't-I can't do this anymore." He shook his head.   
"You can't do what?" She asked, her voice shaking.   
"I can't be your friend, Ladybug. I can't be that anymore." He said quietly.   
"...What?.." She whispered.   
"I can't be your friend, because all of the things I like about being your friend, are also all of the things I adore about you." He took a step forward. "I love you and I don't even know who you are." His voice cracked, "Ladybug I can't love someone who I don't and won't let me know. Much less be your friend" he stepped back. "Im sorry.."   
He stepped away from her and looked at his miraculous, "Im not going to be around for Patrols for a while. I need to think." He grabbed his pole from his back, and jumped off the buildings.   
Ladybug watched the horizon long after he was gone, the sky now blue. She sat down and didn't even notice the cold tears rolling down her face until she returned home and buried her face in her pillow. She needed to think too.


	8. Adrien's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao here's an actual long chapter-

After early this morning, he was grateful it was a Saturday. He knew Alya's party was changed to a Saturday, instead of being on Friday. He'll be tired today. This morning...things with Ladybug...   
Adrien looked at his clock. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon. He must have slept in. It was hard to do morning shifts with ladybug...ugh...Ladybug...   
He ran his hands down his face. He was in trouble. Not only did he just express his love for Ladybug, but he also kissed (and kissed, and kissed) Marinette on her roof. He can't say he doesn't feel anything for her, but its certainly not the same thing that he felt for Ladybug. Marinette, she's kind, smart, brave (Well, to anyone who wasn't him). Ladybug was also brave, but she was witty, fun to be around. He didn't think that Marinette wasn't fun to be around, it was just different.   
Adrien sighed as he thought of the things he said to Ladybug, that he wouldn't even be her friend. Even though he said those things, he didn't mean it. He was just tired of trying and trying. He knew that she knew that he had feeling for her, and completely pushed them aside. So one of the girls at his school knows him, talks to him, she might still talk him, even though he said all those things.   
He grumbled. He didn't want to think about this now. He needed to convince his dad to let him go to this party. Alya insisted that he went, though he didn't know why. He went downstairs and grabbed an apple, since his stomach could probably be heard from Natalie's office.   
"Father?" He called, walking down the uselessly long corridors with pictures of Adrien. And only Adrien. None of him and his father, none of his mother. He winced. That wound still hasn't closed. It's been a long time since she disappeared, and it was clear to him that he wasn't coming back.   
"Father?" He called again, a bit louder this time.   
He looked down the corridor to the left, the corridor that he wasn't allowed to go in. Adrien turned towards it, and took a step.   
"Adrien?"   
He swiftly turned around, his heart racing. He relaxed, "oh, it's you, father." He straightened his back and lowered his head a bit, in greeting. "I didn't see you coming."   
"Hm." His father merely said, "You weren't about to go down there, were you?"   
"N-no, sir." Adrien looked at the ground.   
His father sighed, "Don't lie to me Adrien. Your mother always looked at the ground when she was lying." His voice faltered, but he collected himself, as he always did. "Anyways, you know you're not allowed to go down this corridor, so if I catch you again," his father paused, "there will be consequences."   
Adrien nodded. "Understood, sir."   
His father put a hand on his shoulder, "Good." He nodded, and walked down the hall, until Adrien saw him step into that unfamiliar room at the end of the hallway.   
Adrien sighed, "I suppose I'll just ask Gorilla to drive me."   
Plagg flew out of his pocket, "Wow, your dad's a big stick in the mud..."   
"Tell me about it.."   
"I wonder what's back there!" Plagg flew down the corridor and through the crack under the door.   
"Plagg!!!" Adrien whispered loudly. "Get back here!!!!"   
He didn't.   
Adrien looked down at the threshold, and hesitantly put a foot over it. He quietly walked down the hallway, his instincts telling him to run far, far away.   
"Plagg!!!" He called, trying to be as quite as possible.   
He put his ear to the door, but didn't hear a thing. He sent up a prayer, even though we wasn't religious, though he hoped someone was watching over him. He liked to think that his mom was, who never let father get too angry.   
He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, thankful that the hinges weren't squeaky.   
The inside was a circular, the window was a mixture of blue and purple stained glass, in the shape of a butterfly, making the room filling with light that was a mix of the two colours.   
Adrien checked to see if his father was in the room before calling out for his Kwami.   
"Plagg, please!" He called, nervousness filling his voice.   
"Whaaat?" Plagg flew back to him, "I just wanted to see,"   
"Well I didn't, so lets-"   
He was interrupted by a door opening on the other side of the room, and he dashed behind some dark curtains that were covering the walls, his reflexes, covering Plagg's mouth with his hand, which he bit.   
"Yes. Understood." His fathers voice coming from the other side of the curtain. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will soon be eliminated. I'm sorry that it took this long."   
At this, Adrien felt every bone in his body freeze up. Why was his father talking about him and Ladybug? He didn't want to know, but his body wouldn't move.   
He heard him say goodbye to whoever he was talking to. He figured he was on the phone, but he peeked to make sure, and quickly regretted it.   
His father wasn't standing in the room, it was a man in a dark purple suit, with a silver mask that covered his whole head.   
And he wasn't talking on a phone either, it was like a hologram or something, in the shape of a butterfly.   
Adrien didn't understand. It was his fathers voice...he shook his head, he just needed to get out of here and far away from his father, or whoever was standing in the room.   
While the mans back was turned, Adrien silently slipped out of the room.   
"What was that? WHO was that?" Adrien said, once he was out of that dreadful place, making his way back to his room quickly  
Plagg didn't respond.   
"Plagg?" Adrien asked his Kwami.   
"I...Im not sure...but.." Plagg sat on his shoulder.   
"But what?" The teen asked, closing the door to his room.  
"I don't want to upset you, you already have a lot going on."   
"Why are you all of a sudden being so considerate to my well being?" Adrien asked.  
"Because one, I actually care about your stupid butt, and two, this could actually be bad." Plagg flew to his tiny bed in the drawer of the table beside Adrien's bed.   
"How bad?" Adrien sat down on his bed.   
Plagg sighed, "Crazy, messed up bad. But right now, you shouldn't worry about that. Don't you have a party to go to?"   
Adrien looked at the clock, it was an hour until the party, and he hadn't even ate anything yet. He hurriedly grabbed an apple, dressed in a casual attire, which was black jeans, a red t-shirt with a little bit of black polka dots (which he TOTALLY didn't buy because it reminded him of Ladybug), and ran out the door, calling for Gorilla to drive him to Alta's house.


	9. Marinette's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the party scene! Im going to make it a long chapter, well long for me. I might continue it after this chapter, I might not. It depends how much people like it. Thanks for reading and liking it guys. It means a lot to me that people like my ideas! -Cafe_Bar.

"Alya, I thought this was going to be a Valentine's Day party!" Marinette said as she looked at all the Ladybug and Chat Noir themed decorations.   
"It is! But y'know, its like a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed party mixed with a Valentine's Day party." Alya beamed. Marinette groaned. Imagine if Chat saw this, she thought. She almost laughed at the thought. This was just like Alya, turning an event or a social gathering into something about the super hero duo.   
Alya handed her a red drink in a martini glass. "I call it the Ladybug Special!" She winked. Marinette groaned again.   
"Do you have anything that's V-Day themed?" Marinette asked as she plopped herself down into a bean bag chair, taking a small sip of her drink. It tasted like watermelon and grapefruit.   
"Well, I could always throw you and Adrien in a closet-" Alya started,   
"What about me and closets?" A familiar voice came from the hallway.   
Marinette choked on her drink, while Alya laughed, "Nothing, Pretty Boy, sit down and have a drink." Alya handed Adrien some sort of green concoction.  
"Let me guess," Adrien looked around the room, "She turned this into a mixed themed party again?"   
Marinette was still coughing when she nodded back at him, her face almost as red as her drink. He sighed, but took a sip of his drink nonetheless, "Not bad, not bad." He said as he sat down on a bean bag chair, next to Marinette.   
"How was your week?" He asked her, smiling that thousand dollar (literally) smile.   
She thought about that night on the roof with Chat, then that night with him. This was all too much for her. She didn't even know why she kissed Chat that night. She thought of him as a partner, her super hero partner. 'Practice', oh please, why did she have to remind herself of that? She practically felt herself turning into a tomato, with how red her face was getting. She downed her drink, "Confusing.." She said, "Very confusing."   
"Ouuu, tell me more!" Alya came from the kitchen swirling an orange coloured drink, and sat down on the couch.   
"I...can't right now. But I can have right now is another drink." She waved her glass at Alya, who rolled her eyes and did went to grab her another LB special. Adrien looked down at his drink, thinking about that night he spent with Marinette, and the night he spent with Ladybug, in his room. He thought of Marinette as a friend, a best friend, almost, even if she got nervous around him, but after that night, he understood what she was feeling. He loved Ladybug, that much was true, but how much of a chance did he really have with her? After he said those things to her? He doubted that she would even want to be his acquaintance after that morning. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I get what you mean, Mari." Adrien said, nodding slightly. She cocked her head, and was about to ask what he meant when Nino walked in.   
"Uh, why is it so quiet in here?" Nino asked.   
"Hey Nino!" Alya called from the kitchen, while Nino sat down on the couch, stealing a sip from his girlfriend's drink. "Hey babe!" He called back.   
"How are you?" Marinette asked, taking another red coloured drink from Alya.   
"Now that my darling Alya is in view, I couldn't be better!" Nino hugged Alya, while Alya made a disgusted sound.   
"Don't be cheesy, its gross!" Alya said as her boyfriend buried her head into her shoulder, and she laughed. "Now get off me, you turd, I have other guests coming."   
"Like who?" Adrien asked.  
"Max. Kim, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel...Basically everyone except Chloé and Sabrina."   
They all sighed in relief, the party's mood would have turned sour if those two were invited. Sure, they'd give them hell the following school day, but that would better than having them at the party. Sabrina wasn't that bad, she just wanted to please Chloé in every way possible manner, and it got sad to watch after a while.   
"Well, at least the Queen Bee isn't coming," Nino said, "so when we get turnt, we won't blurt out how much we hate her."   
"Oh my god, Nino, never say the word 'turnt' again." Adrien groaned.   
As the night went on, more and more people from their class came. Rose, of course, being the darling she is, brought little goodie bags for everyone and non-alcoholic sparkling cider. Nathaniel wasn't one for parties, but he was happy to sit beside Marinette and talk about the schools they were going to attend. Kim challenged Alex to a drinking competition, and obviously, Alex won. Max played Pokémon in the corner.   
"Alright party people!" Alya yelled into her cupped hand, "Time for some party games!" Everyone cheered when she waved an empty vodka bottle.  
"Really, Alya? Spin the bottle" Kim asked, "we're not little kids anymore."   
"Aw, c'mon Kim," Alya shook the bottle, "Are ya chicken?"   
Kim scoffed, "Me? Never.."   
"Then be quiet and lets have some fun!" Alya placed the bottle in the middle of the circle of people. "You guys know the drill," She held up a hat with little slips of paper in them, "I'll pick a name and they'll go first, and then they spin the bottle, and whoever the bottle points to, they have to kiss. But-" She held up a finger, "I've added a few dares with the names that are picked, to make things more interesting." Everyone nodded and chuckled. "Also, if you're really, really not comfortable in doing this, its okay, you can just watch. We're not forcing you guys to do this." Rose, Max, Nathaniel, Ivan and Mylène exhaled sighs of relief and scooted out of the circle.   
Alya held out the hat and shook it slightly. "Who wants to pick?" Alex grabbed the hat, put her hand in, and swished the contents around. She picked out the chosen slip of paper. She held it up and willed her eyebrows. "Let's see who the lucky winner is!" She opened the paper, "Adrien Agreste," She turned the paper over, to show everyone, "and the person who the bottle points to, have to go into a small enclosed space, and spend 7 minutes in there." Marinette glanced at Alya, Alya winked back. Of course she would do that. She prayed to whatever god was listening to her, prayed that it the bottle didn't point at her, or that it did point at her, wait no-  
She shook her head, she kissed Adrien before, she didnt really want to do it in front of everyone, because then she'd make noises and-  
She shook her head again, her mind wandering to certain memories. It was quiet in the room, and she came back to reality. "What?" She asked everyone.   
Alya was grinning like cray and she pointed to the space in the middle of the circle. 

The bottle was pointing at her. 

Of course the bottle pointed to me. she thought, just my Lady Luck...  
"Oh." She said quietly, and felt her face grow hot.   
Alya decided it was a perfect moment to burst out laughing, and clapped her hands. "Alright love birds, into the closet!" They picked Marinette up and Alya grabbed her arm, leading her to the nearest closet. "You did this on purpose!" She whispered.   
"Now how would I manage to do that??" Alya winked at her, and pushed her into the closet. "Aly-eeek!" She squealed as Adrien's chest collided with her face. She heard Tikki give a small noise of pain, and sent a silent apology and hoped he didn't hear her Kwami. She also heard a small grumble come from Adrien, but it didn't sound like his voice. It was dark, and she couldnt see if he had heard it too.   
"Sorry!" Adrien reeled back, and was basically clinging to the other side of the wall. She didn't blame him, she was too.   
"No, No! Its okay! I mean, who wouldn't want to be in a closet with Adrien Agreste- I MEAN, not me, I mean-..." She shut her mouth, and banged on the door. "ALYA!"   
The room was quiet.   
"DID YOU GUYS LEAVE?!?" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, and thus hitting Adrien in the face. "Oh my gosh, Im so sorry-" She glued herself to her side of the wall.   
Adrien rubbed the side of his face, and gave her a small smile. "Its okay, its a small space."   
Marinette just nodded, rubbing her arm.   
"You know, we don't have to kiss, I get it if you don't." he offered.   
Her heart sank, he didn't want to kiss her...Of course he didn't want to kiss her, he was one of her friends and didn't view her any different. She felt Tikki fly up and land on her shoulder. She almost scolded her Kwami, and would have, if there wasn't someone else standing in front of her.   
"not that I don't want to- I mean, um-" Adrien stuttered. "I'll shut up now.." Marinette stared into the dark, and let out a small laugh. "I just..Ive never been to a party anymore." He sighed, "I've never been forced into a closet with someone else before.." He laughed quietly. "Its all kind of new to me-OW!"   
She was about to ask him what happened when she felt him collide with her, again. "OW!" she held her forehead.   
"Plagg, I swear-" he muttered. He froze. "Marinette..." His voice was shaky.   
"What's wrong?" She asked him, "What is it?"   
He didn't answer right away. "What's on your shoulder?.."   
It was her turn to freeze. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" She grabbed Tikki, and put her into the small pocket of her blouse.   
"What did you just take off of your shoulder and put in your pocket?" He whispered. He sounded breathless. She couldnt breathe.   
"I-What? Do what? I-I don't understand the question-" She jumped, feeling his fingers touch her earrings. "What are you doing??"   
"I never..Never realized you wore earrings.."   
"So?" She smacked his hand away, "A lot girls w-wear earrings, I'm a girl, so I can wear earrings-"   
"Plagg, claws out." She heard him say. She was blinded by green light so bright that she had to shut her eyes. No way. No no no no. This was a dream, a fantasy- "Marinette, look at me." She covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head. "Its dark, it wouldn't make a difference and I am perfectly comfortable covering my eyes with my hands thank you very much-"   
"Don't you mean 'purr-fectly'?"   
She looked up and saw green eyes staring at her, eyes that she had looked at all through high school, behind masks. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't move. " "Adrien..Did you just reveal your identity to me with a cat pun?!.." She hit him, "...You...You STUPID CAT!"   
He laughed, "Its nice to meet you too, my Lady-OW! Okay, okay, stop!" He held her wrists. "All along...it was you who I was fighting beside.."   
She pulled away, "Im sorry if you're disappointed.."   
He pushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Disappointed? Of you? Never." He cupped her face with both hands. "You have saved Paris more times than I can count, you stand up to Chloé constantly..." He drew her close, "I will never, ever be disappointed in you." She jumped when she felt his lips on hers. They felt familiar and...right.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. She broke away, "Its nice to meet you, too, Minou."   
She heard him breathe in slowly, "Transform for me.." She was about to laugh, then she saw how serious his eyes looked.   
'spots on.' she whispered, and he laughed as the closet was filled with pink light, then she was covered in her usual red and black suit. He breathe in again, "God, you're beautiful.."   
Sh pushed back a little. "even without..the suit?" She asked him hesitantly, and in response he kissed her nose softly. "Especially without the suit. Claw's In." In was her turn to laugh when he de-transformed. "What about me? I'm not some stuck up celebrity anymore, now that you know the real me."   
She held his face, "Oh, Adrien, I never thought of you as stuck up. I thought of you as sweet, caring, kind and generous-OOF!" He gave her a rib crushing hug.   
"Thank you.." Though with his face buried in her shoulder, it sounded more like 'Fank ouu'. "I didn't mean what I said on the rooftops. I want to be your friend. You've been my best friend since I came to this school, in and out of the suit, Marinette. I don't want to lose that, please, forgive me.."   
She hugged him back, "Oh kitty..Of course I forgive you, and I'm sorry that I just ignored your feelings."   
"Well, you didn't that night on your balcony.." he purred into her neck, sending a tingle down her spine. He chuckled deeply when she playfully hit him. "Or when you were in my room.." He pulled away and lifted her chin up with his fingers. "Are you going to ignore them now?"   
'Gross..." Plagg yelled, and suddenly the two of them were aware that he was still the with us. "De-transfrom so me and Tikki can finally talk to each other again." He tapped on her earring.   
"Plagg don't be rude." Adrien scorned his Kwami.   
"PlAgG dOnT bE rUdE." (Insert spongebag meme) Plagg mimicked him.   
Marinette laughed, "Spots Off." The room was once again filled with light and in that small moment she saw that Adrien was beaming. Smiling a real, true smile and it felt wonderful to be the source of that smile.   
Tikki and Plagg flew under the door and went to search for some food, with caution of course.   
"Now, where were we?" Adrien purred, pulling Marinette close.   
Suddenly the Kwami's flew back in and hid in their usual places within the Miraculous holders' clothes.   
"GUYS!" Alya flung open the door, looking upset.   
Adrien flinched and hit his head on a shelf. "Alya...Knock next time.." He grumbled as he held his head in his hands.   
"Guys, this is serious." Alya took a deep breath, "Nath got akumatized again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA THERE'S YOUR DAMN REVEAL 
> 
> I can sleep now knowing that this is done.   
> Well, now I gotta make an action scene and stuff. 
> 
> anyways, sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like it!   
> <3


	10. Authors note

This isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to say that ACTUAL chapter 10 is coming out soon! The theories won't really work anymore because all of the spoilers from season 2 can out. But I guess I'll finish it? If I can haha!   
Thanks! -Cafe_Bar

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be longer in the future!


End file.
